zoids: project manticore
by cosmicfalcon
Summary: altara loves zoids,in fact she likes them so much that she trys to build one,back on Zi a new threat is rising,a zoid called manticore,a leftover from the death sorour project now after almost 200 yrs its awake an the only person who can stop it is altara
1. be carefull what you wish for

CF: this is chapters 1 and 2 combined kay?

CF: this story is about a kid who loves the Zoids so much she trys to build one. The blade fox. A certain powerful being takes an interest and BOOM! life just got really interesting.

one more thing please don't reject this story just on reading the first chapter my writing tends to be a little choppy for the first 3 or 4 chapters so just give it a chance ok?

chapter 1-be careful what you wish for(you might get it)

I grinned and turned the welder i had been using off. It was almost done. What was almost done with you ask? Well i had always been a fan of anima my favorite of all being Zoids and that's what i was making. A Zoid. Now how the hell could i make a real zoid is of course the next question to be asked and the very simple answer is i couldn't. But i wasn't about to let that stop me!!!

As it turned out if you really want something you can always get it. All you have to do is keep trying until you succeed. But unfortunately for me sometimes you get far more that you bargain for.

Although, this is not always a bad thing after all what's life without a little chaos to make it interesting?

The blade fox almost look like a combination of the shadow fox the murasme liger and the hayate liger i thought as i looked my near complete zoid happily,there is a very good reason for this too. I had liked aspects of all three zoids and well trying too decided witch one to do i realized "why pick one? ill just tack what i like from all three designs and make an entirely new zoid!" hence was born the blade fox. The zoid looked like the shadow fox but with two blades on its "wrists" on the front paws like the hayate liger and one large blade on a pivoting arm on its back like the murasame liger.(AN/zoids genesis for those who don't know )

I glanced out the entrance to the massive cave i had built my zoid in, it was really starting to get late. I would have to head home soon. I may have been building what was probably the coolest thing ever but this did not remove me from the woe's of curfuses. I sighed and garbed my ATV and shot off. a short time later just as the sun was setting turnning the sky brilant red and gold a glowing white being appeared in the cave, it turned and looked back my way as if to make sure that i had left. Then walked over to my zoid, (AN/ i'm going with dragon-raptors idea of eve as an actual person rather than a large glowing statue like in the anima) it paused then put its hand on the zoids snout,the glow around her increased slightly and seemed to leach into the zoid. The zoids eye started to glow a faint blue color as they brightened,the armor and body smoothed out changing to look like a real zoid and the gap's were i had yet to put armor as well as the actual body sruckter were filled in. the zoid was now technically "finished" but for one thing,there was another paused and the zoid started gaining color going from the dull gray of steel to a midnight blue so dark it looked black in fact the zoid would look black unless in bright sunlight. the three swords turned white rather that the silver you'd expect and as a finishing tuch the tips of the foxes ears turnd white as well as its paws and the end of its tail. eve smiled and removed her hand from the now finished zoid. The blade fox cocked its head toward eve,looking curious.

"your name is now Linca." she said to the zoid. "you will what here for your pilot. For you have quite a few adventures to go on before you come to Zi" she smiled again and vanished back to Zi.

-------------------------------

(third person POV now)

altara groaned and buried her head in her pillow. where the hell is that freaking beeping coming from!!??! She muttered before finally lifting her head up and glaring around sleepily, finally she spotted the source of her torment, a small rectangular box with glowing numbers one it. She picked it up and prodded it a few time to see if it would shut up,it didn't. Finally she shrugged and stuffed it under her pillow,this,as hoped muffled the sound enough for her to go back to sleep. (AN/ i actually did that one time, it was funny when the next morning i found my alarm clock under my pillow when i woke up)

when she did finally wake up this was due to the fact that the speaker was about two inches from her ear with the pillow no longer muffing the sound as it went off,trust me if that don't get you out of bed nothing will the result off this was Altara shrieking and jumping and in the end falling out of bed and landing flat on her face... Not the best way to start the most important day of her life.

altara glared silently at the offending bit of electronic junk. "this is going to be one of those days i'sent it?" She said dryly to her cat. The cat just stared right back giving her the cat patented bored look that seemed to say. "and you did that because???????". Altara just rolled her eyes and picked her self up off the ground. Time to go to work! She though to herself as she got dressed to go and work on her zoid.

1011001000100110101010010101001010

(unknown POV)

he had to admit the prank with the alarm clock had be price less,but then again he could only have so much fun after all he was supposed to be helping not pranking! But how could eve expect him of all people to not pull a few jokes? It was like ordering a fish not to swim!! The dark red organoid hissed gleefully before jetting of after altara.

101001010110010010010110110010101010

Altar parked her AVT in a little dark crevasse in the entrance of the cave so no one would see it and investigate the contents of said cave. She trotted inside and stopped dead... The completely finished and very much alive zoid cocked its head at her. _"hello Altara my name is Linca! and you are now my pilot!"_

Altara stared at the zoid for several seconds and had just enough time before she keeled over in a dead faint to think yup! this is dependently one of those days.

101010000100110101010100101010101

(linca POV)

I started in surprise when altara just keeled over, i knew she had only fainted thought so i wasn't too worried. I growled in anions and nudged altara. She didn't budge,i sat back with a sigh i guess im going to have to Waite then,i thought. About ten minutes later She groaned as she woke up and rubbed her eye's.

"that was one hell of a hallucination!" She muttered sourly. I smirked and said cheerfully in her mind.

_"hallucination? what hallucination? you can't be referring to me im quite real." to my great amusement she froze again then cracked her eyes open and glanced my way. for about a minute there was dead silence, she just kept staring at me,finaly,she said _

"yup! one hell of a hallucination!" after a moment of hesitation she got back to her feet still staring in a way that suggested she expected me too vanish and reality to return to the world any second. I leaned down too get a better look at here she was tall with jet black hair that seemed almost metalic wene the sun from the cave enterance hit it and brilliant emerald green eyes,she wore a pair of black sandals with odd sivler swerals on them, with a blue tank top and black and gray shorts. The shorts had a pattern on them that resembaled leaves with the leaves gray and the pant blue,the tank top itself had a silver Oriental dragon on the side. I looked back at altara's face the expiration in her eyes had gone from astonishment and confusion to absolute glee.

"A zoid! A real zoid! this is...so fucking cool!!!!!!!!" She said more too herself than too me. I chuckled and opened my canopy.

_"Care for a ride?" _i asked,knowing that no power on earth would keep her from saying yes.

"Are you crazy? Of course!!!!!!!" She said and was in my cockpit a split second later. Grinning to myself i stood up the massive joints in my legs groaning faintly as i came upright and closed the canopy with a faint click.

10010101010101100101001010010100101

(altara POV)

I looked around in in astonishment,a zoid a real zoid! And i was the one sitting in the cockpit!! If this was a dream i was dam well going to make the best of it,and have fun well it lasted! I looked around, the cock pit had an odd storage like spot behind but, it can't be _storage if it was there wouldn't be any controls back there_ i thought .

_"hay!! are you going to pilot or sit there like statuary all day im not getting any younger!" _said the zoid in amusement. I hesitated for a moment looking at the controls uncertainly.

_"are we in need of zoids piloting 101 ?" _this time in a reasonable tone it was apparent the zoids wasn't teasing her this time it was serious.

"umm...yes please?"she said hopefully looking around i general confusion apparently watching the show continually did not impart for instance bit or van's piloting skill's just a vague "well that might do that but who knows?". The zoid chuckled and began to explain the finer piloting for zoid piloting.

1010101001101010101101010010101010

(linca's POV)

i listened to altara cackle as we all but flow thought the air, even with the boosters on my back only at 15 we were still doing well over 150 mph. In fact i really didn't know how fast i really could go but with the current speed and power output well... In the end i just decided "very very fast" worked just fine, it was a very good thing i supposed that the person who got to be my pilot didn't live in say,Chicago, or we wouldn't be running about like children with out a supervisor,not that anyone noticed the giant mechanical wolf running around. We were in the Nevada desert who other than some lizards were even there to take note of our passing?

Quite a few people as it turned out...

0101010011001110101011000100101010101010

(Area 51)(AN/ yes i know clesha)

"Sir!?! You'd better come take a look at this!!!!!!" Said lutenet James. The base general a rather primp and proper military officer, you know the kind obeys orders like there holy god given such and such(An/no one take offense from that please). wouldn't disobey if he was ordered to launch every nuclear missile in existence at the country. All in all not the kind of person you ever want to have to deal with in a tense situation, came over.

"WHAT!?!!?" He yelled

"theres some kind on unown well... Unown traveling up the valley straight towards the base!!!"the general stared at him for a few seconds.

"unown? well what the hell dose it look like?" the lutenit tunned back to the screen.

"if any thing it looks like some kind of giant mechanical wolf!" the general just blinked.

"hu?"

"thats what i thought!" snapped the lutenist general glared at the frozen image.

"send out five fighters and destroy it NOW!!!!"the general yelled causing some of his soldiers to jump and fall out of there chairs.

"yyes ssir!!!!" the lutenet studdered before ordering out the jets to destroy the no drought alien monster bent on world destruction (AN/(coughs) world destruction uh ya...can you say paranoid?)

101010101100110101011000000101101010101

a sudden beeping sound interrupted altara she frowned and looked around for the source of the sound. off to her left she spotting the console that was beeping,she considered it for a moment, it looked like a radar readout and was showing 5 fast moving objects headed directly at them.

"um linca?"

"ya?"

"i think were in trouble..."

"crap."muttered linca finally noticing the jets just as they crested a near by dune.

01010101110010101001010100101010100

(unkonwn pov)

"crap indeed" i muttered i was in the shadow of a near by cliff watching the two race around the desert i had gotten exitited when they started heading in the direction of the base now my hope was confirmed, Then again i thought they did need some fighting practice and this way a great chances those jets could knock linca around but couldn't do more than cosmetic damage. so in light of that i sat back to watch the show. I grinned athere was nothing i loved more than a bit of chaos!!

CF: ello! how was that?


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2- ambeint

a sudden beeping sound interrupted altara she frowned and looked around for the source of the sound. off to her left she spotting the console that was beeping,she considered it for a moment, it looked like a radar readout and was showing 5 fast moving objects headed directly at them.

"um linca?"

_"ya?"_

"i think were in trouble..."

_"crap." _Muttered linca finally noticing the jets just as they crested a near by dune.

0101010101001000100101010101100110

"so what do we do now linca?" i said hesitantly, i sensed her grinning.

_"we kick f-16 or what ever the hell thoughts are butt!" _

"a little blood thirsty today hu?" Said altara dryly.

_"ya think?"_ She answered as she charged at the low flying jets. They split up two going left and the other three going right. I frowned ,I had always been very good at predicting were someone would go and what they would do, it had made me the most wanted person in school during gym you could always expect me to be were the ball would end up. Now that the jets were out of my immediate line of site i relied on the sensors to see were every one was. While i was busy with the monitor linca continued running straight on. She knew what i was doing so she wasn't worried. I smirked, the down side for these guys was that they were like freaking robots they all flew the same way the actional unique maneuver but that was about it,this, unfortuenly for them made them pathetically easy to predict.

"linca dodge right and jump up" i said calmly. Linca complied side steeping so fast that it felt like my stomach had been left before springing up effortlessly so to her great surprise not only did we dodge two missiles one were we had been and the one that had gone under us when she'd jumped, but apone jumping found an f-16's wing at perfect chomping distance, and chomp she did sending the jet spinning out of control and a rather spectacularly explosive crash. So that was one down four to go. Linca spotting an opportunity and fired her boosters jumping up only to crash down on another jet turning it into a mass of unidentifiable scrap metal. The resulting "crunch" sound uncannily like crushing a pop can. We turned around expecting to see several very pissed jets headed our way only to see them retreating back the way they came.

_"oh come on!! I was just getting warmed up!!" _yelled linca

"can you say bunch of cowards?" i answered dryly, i paused thought fully. "you know the reason they left was probably tbecuse there getting the bigger guns..."

_"then perhaps we shouldn't be here when they get back?" _said linca just as she turned and bounded off.

01010101100101010101010010010010

a red organoid stared slack jawed at the battle field._ That's it !!?!?? no massive explosions or daring maneuvers???_ He continued to stare at the two ruined jets then at the fast retreating blue zoid then back again. _That sucked!!!!! _The organoid grinned suddenly. _Well then sense the military of this planet is apparently not going to cut it to give our worriers to be proper training i suppose i should go give them some!!_ the slightly deranged organoid shot off to his favorite pastime causing chaos and discord. you see contrary to popular belief ambient wasn't evil just slightly crazy with a love of causing destruction of a scale only some natural disaster could rival, and really at heart who doesn't like destroying things or generally causing chaos? What can i say? Its fun.

1001010100100101010101010101

Linca came to a stop just outside the massive cave were she'd been created. She smiled faintly to herself even though she had not been "alive" at the time she could still remember all the time when she had been being built. One thing was for sure altara was a very determined person with abilities even she didn't fully understand. She new they need to go out again even with the danger of getting attacked for a second time and with the military on the look out for them they really needed to be careful.

"hay linca!? called altara cheerfully.

_"yes altara?_ answered calmly trying to figure out why she was so cheerful about.

"This has been the most exciting day of my life!!!!! Iv never had this much fun before!" I was about to answer when i was interrupted by a red bolt of light, it shot into the cave and pinged off the celling like a tennis ball before crashing into the ground with a bang and tuning into a large red organnoid.

_"who the hell are you!?!?!?" i_ roared at him, he glanced at me his green eye's glowing brilliantly in the general gloom of the cave before finally answering.

_"someone who you will hate within ten minuets of exposure to his charming personality?" _ He seemed to stop and think about that for a moment before adding _" Scratch that make it five."_ before cackling manicly and bouncing around like some demonic kangaroo on steroids. I looked at altara who was staring at the oraganoid in astonishment, weather because of it behavior or the fact that it was an organoid or both could well be debated.

_"im of the opinion that he's a few cards short of a full deck as the saying go's..." _i muttered to altara. The crazy organoid stopped his prancing around the room just long enough to yell.

_" AM NOT!!!!!!"_ altara's only response was to mutter back.

"a few??" i chuckled only to have the organoid chrome off my head like a rocket. The resounding yell of _"oww!!" _was only answered by snickers as we saw what had become of him. as a direct result of his acrobatics he had somehow gotten his head wedged into a crack in the wall, the only one i might add that his head could have gotten into much less out of. After struggling for a minuet or so he seemed to remember he could become a form of energy at will and with a bright flicker snapped out of the crack and alighted on the ground about ten feet form altara.

"done yet?"she asked levelly. He thought about that then said.

_"yup!"_

"uhhu and what the hell was your name?"

_"what do you mean what was my name? I never told you!"_ altaras eye had started twitching by this time.

"i just now asked you.."

_"you did? Well sorrry!! My name happens to be ambient!!!" _She just stared at him for a second before yelling.

"your ambient!?!?!!??!?!?!?"

0101011001010010101010100100110011

CF: think someone is over reacting...

firefalcon: what gave you that idea her reaction was perfectly normal when you find yourself in the company of a mass muderer.


	3. the adventure begins

CF:hello sorry iv left this for so long but the plot bunny ran away and i had to hunt it down again and it just did not want to be found!

0010101100111100101010101010011

"your ambient?!?!?!" i all but shrieked in horror. He just looked at my oddly.

_"why are you yelling?" _

"wh...?why am i YELLING?"

_"yes?"_ i just stood there gapping at him,he was a mass murderer standing here asking why i was yelling apnea finding out who he was...am i the only one to who this dose not make any sense to?

"your ambient!

_"i thought well had established that fact?"_

"but!?!??!" i sputtered trying to figure out this psychos problem.

_"but what does it really matter? i was sent here to keep you too out of trouble and that's what i intend to do...most of the time." _i stared at him dubiously.

"you? keep us out of trouble?"

_"it is an odd conundrum itsent it? why eve choses me for this job i do not know."_

"we are talking about the same ambient here right? the one that tried to destroy the world with hiltz?"

_"yup!"_

"uh hu..." hell has officially frozen over. i thought as i watch the deranged red organoid argue with linac about something. finally interrupting ambients tirade about whatever linca had said.

"so why are you here and why did linca come to life?"

_"ay?"_

"you heard me!"

_"hm so i did. well at the risk of this sounding like a cliché movie line your supposed to save the world!"_

_"form what?"_ asked linca.

_"well that the million dollar question isent it? the answer is very complicated really considering it spans almost 250 years from when it started ,any ways it was an off shoot of prozens death soururs project it was called project maticore it was an attempt to create a zoid that could be mass produced and who power rivaled that of the geno breaker"_

"i here a but coming." i said dryly. ambient nodded.

_"you are very correct altara they did create it but only made one it was found to be ultra violent it made the death stinger look friendly it was so vicious. so the project was abandoned and the manticore put in stasis."_ i sighed it was easy enough to see were this was going.

"and now?"

_"well you know of the final battle between zero and fury right?"_

"yes."

_"well remember when fury fired the one charged particle beam that he used to blast the landscape?unfoutnely the beam had more far reaching effects than several large craters it hit the mountain were the manticore lab was hidden and damaged the stasis system! you have 2 months to get into fighting condition before the system fails and it wakes up."_

"crap..." i muttered "how the hell are we supposed to get that good in 2 months?" ambient just grinned evilly. "i really don't like that smile..." i said nervously.

_"two words for you two crash course." _

"how so?" i squeaked.

_"you two are going reality hopping as well as a bit of time travel...ill only be helping if your in real danger of dying so other than that your on your own ill just be observing." _he smirked. _"of course there is one more thing."_

_"of course there is."_snapped linca.

_"altara you will be able to recognize every reality you go to." _i just gave him a perplext look.

"how the hell dose that work?"

_" believe it or not most of the realties you will go to are to the letter the same as the anima and tv you watch."_

"and how do we get there?" asked linca

_"throughout the portal i just created under you."_

"ambeeeaaaainnnnt!!!!!!!!!!" they both shrieked as they dropped straight down into solid black. ambient just grinned in his deranged way and watched them fall for a few seconds before snapping though the portal after them.

1010001010100101011010101010101

(ZI)

A loud snap echo though a damp dark cave far beneath the surface of zi,zig zaging cracks appeared over the surface of a dully glowing green stasis tube. A moment later it shattered spilling the organoid inside on the ground. this organoid was different than normal. In appearances rather than a dragon like bode it was tiger like. It was jet black with white strips on its body as well as on the booster packs on its back. Its previously dull optics switched on reviling its eyes to be a rather creepy dead white. it looked around and smiled it was back and this time nothing would stand in its way.

1101010101010001010101101001100

CF: no the manticore did not just wake up ahead of schedule that was something much worse.

although i don't know what it is (sweat drops) i really don't! the plot bunny snuck up on me and made me write it but didn't tell me what the hell it was! its a plot twist that's all i know at the moment.

skan: that doesn't sound like someone you'd what to meet in a dark ally.

firefalcon: hay do i get to be in this story?

CF: no you can star in the next one though ok? any how to steal a line from one of my favorite tv shows, "and of we go INTO TIME! AND SPACE!!!!!!(doctor who) i have some ideas as to were there going to end up if you've got any suggestions even if your not really into the story just drop by that little often over looked button at the bottom of the story and say so.


End file.
